i need a title
by hawkflight of riverclan
Summary: Something is wrong with all the trees in minecraftia. They have started to spread a sickness all across the land, the world of minecraft is in great danger, but from what? i need help coming up with a title can you please put ideas in the comments.
1. prolog

**Hi this is my first story and I hope you like it. Flames will be used to cook marshmallows. :] I do not own minecraft.**

_Prolog: trees._

Vanessa sighed. She was cutting a tree down with an iron axe'_just a couple more blocks' _she thought. She had been gathering supplies since dawn; the trees weren't as dangerous then. This started a few weeks ago, everything was fine until then, and none of the 'smart' villagers could find out why. They could only tell everyone it came from the trees and it was less effective at night. At first you're just tired and have a head ache, then it gets worse and worse until you die. It was affecting Vanessa worse now and she could feel her strength leaving her. Finally she was done cutting down the tree and she could leave. She had decided to leave yesterday and had been gathering supplies since then. She knew she couldn't just go to a different village across mincraftia, everywhere with trees was unsafe, so she decided to go to the nether. Health potions helped with the sickness and there were no trees in the nether, so she saved all her potions for the nether and gathered obsidian to make a portal. She had thought that if she ran out of supplies she could just come back at night. Vanessa entered the cave she had cleared out earlier and got out her flint and steel. If she was going to light the portal she had to do it now. She walked over to the obsidian structure and hit the flint onto the steel. The portal lit easily, Vanessa sighed and with one more glance outside she walked through the portal, almost regretting not staying in the overworld.

**Sorry the chapter is so short I'll try to make the other chapters longer. Please put Constructed criticism in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, thanks to all who reviewed .im still waiting for more ideas for a title so if you have an idea please tell me.**

**Next chapter!**

**Chapter one: the nether.**

Vanessa blinked trying to get used to the new lighting. She didn't pay attention to where she was; only noticing there was no lava. She reached into her back pack and pulled out her health potions. She used almost all of them, only now did she look at her surroundings. She was in a cave with no pigmen or lava in sight. '_good'_ she thought_. _The cave branched off in several directions so she couldn't be sure if the cave led outside. Vanessa walked around the cave taking mental notes of where she could hear lava and where she should put things. "_No lava, no pigmen and no ghasts" _she thought. Vanessa was surprised "huh" she said, she had thought she would have to fight something. She continued to walk for a while and thought. "I could take some villagers here and heal them, and then they would at least survive longer." Vanessa said. She would do that later, when it was dark. Vanessa went back to the main part of the cave. she didn't have to be bored for the whole time she waited for night to fall. She dragged her bag into one of the smaller tunnels and put out all the fire in the area. Then she placed torches all along the walls, Vanessa then reached into her bag and got out some book shelves. She made sure the fire wouldn't reach the books as she went into the main cave. She placed a nether clock down and waited. A nether clock was a kind of candle that melts at a certain speed to show how much time has passed. She considered getting a book but deciding that if she did she wouldn't be able to put it back down. After minutes of watching the clock and doing nothing, it told her it was night. "Finally' she said. Her legs where stiff but she forced herself to get up she walked to the portal. She hated traveling through portals but she couldn't travel to different dimensions any other way. She sighed and walked through the portal. When she opened her eyes she was standing in the cold stone cave from earlier. She went to the entrance and started walking. The village wasn't really far away but it was still a fair distance. When she got there she went to the first building, the blacksmiths, and knocked on the door. "Come in" the blacksmith said. She opened the door and walked into the building. The blacksmith, Fred, was sitting on his chair and looked up when she entered the room. "Hello Fred, are you doing well" Vanessa asked. "As well as I can be." Fred answered. "So what do you need, armor, weapons, tools?" Vanessa thought how she would place her question. "Um, I wanted to ask you something." She said. "Then ask. I won't stop you." He said. Vanessa knew waiting would only waist time but she was reluctant to speak. "Will you come to the nether? You'll be safer there and the sickness won't reach you." Vanessa said. Fred thought, finally he answered. "I can't. I won't last long in the nether or here, it won't make a difference. Besides here I can at least die some where I know that it's not because of a horde of pigs." Vanessa nodded "okay, I understand." Vanessa walked to the door "good bye!" she called and stepped outside. Vanessa sighed walking into the cave she hadn't even talked to a quarter of the village and she was exhausted. She walked into the cave and stepped through the portal. She would talk with some more villagers tomorrow night but for now all she wanted to do was rest. She lay down on her bed and slept through the rest of the night.

**I hope your all enjoying this story so far. Please tell me if you think there's ant thing wrong with the story give me more ideas for a title. Good bye! **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The Magma Cube

Vanessa had managed to get a few villagers to come to the Nether- mostly kids, but a few older ones too. At the moment she was making some more healing potions, and was going to go to the Overworld to get some food.

"Vanessa!" came a voice behind her. She turned and saw two kids looking at her.

"Sarah, Mike. What is it?" she asked.

"We forgot to bring our creepy masks, and now we can't scare everyone! So we were wondering if you could get them for us," The children explained.

"Only if you don't tell everyone it was me," Vanessa said.

"Thank you!" they exclaimed, running out of the potion making room. Vanessa walked into the main cave and towards the portal. She stepped through it and started walking in the direction of the village. Once there she walked to the seventh house and knocked on the door. A short time later the door opened and a women stepped out.

"Vanessa?" the woman asked.

"Yes. I came for some 'creepy masks' that Sarah and Mike left here." Vanessa said.

"Ah. I was wondering why they were still here. Come on in. The masks are in their room." The woman opened the door wide for Vanessa.

Vanessa walked in, up the stairs and down the hallway to the last room. When she entered the room she saw the masks on the bed. They where black with red eyes and sharp teeth. She also saw gloves that made your fingers look like claws, so she took them as well. Vanessa left and was was almost to the cave with the portal when she decided to explorer, turning left and coming to a stream. She followed the stream until she came to a wheat farm. She took two stacks and then started to wander around, finding animals. She then turned back and went through the portal back home.

When she returned she walked over to a chest and put the food inside, then found Mike and Sarah, giving them their masks. Vanessa wandered to the potion room and took out one of the healing potions she made earlier and drunk it. Then she realized that the glass she used to look out at the rest of the nether was broken and a little magma cube was at the hole, looking into the room. Vanessa reached for her sword then stopped. It couldn't hurt, so it wouldn't be right to hurt it. The magma cube turned and hopped a few blocks, then turned back to her, almost like it wanted her to follow it. She paused and thought.

It could be a trap.

The logical thing to do was to forget it was ever here, but really, logic? Vanessa smiled and made a hole she could fit through and stepped out. The magma cube hopped a few more blocks and waited for her to follow. Vanessa started walking but stopped and turned back. She had forgotten to tell everyone she was leaving! Vanessa ran back to the cave and went to the first old enough person she saw.

"James! I'm leaving for a while, tell everyone I'm going to go and not to follow me."

Having said this she ran out and went to the spot she had left the magma cube. They continued walking and the red and brown Mob turned around a corner. Vanessa followed slowly. When she turned the corner she saw a Nether Fortress . The magma cube was waiting at the entrance and Vanessa hesitantly followed. Inside, she tried to avoid everything, even the pigmen in case she poked them. The magma cube led Vanessa through hallways and rooms. She stopped only to pick some nether wart when they passed some. The magma cube led her to a door and she opened it. Inside the room there was a small table, and on that table there was a book.

**yay, a book! Please put names for the magma cube in the comments, I'll name it in the next chapter so this is your only chance!**

**Edited by blazing bright streak of light.**


End file.
